Rêve
by Elenthya
Summary: Oneshot hors série. Un amour déchiré, perdu dans l'obscurité... Fautil croire aux rêves, et à ce qu'ils annoncent?


**Titre :** "Rêve…"

**Auteur :** Elenthya

**Inspiré de** : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, des Clamp

**Genre :** assez court, plutôt du mystérieux… Une parenthèse possible dans l'histoire de Tsubasa.

**Disclamer **: Aucun des persos décrits dans ce one-shot ne m'appartient. Mais j'ai bon espoir, pour Noel…(regard rêveur)

**Pairing** : Etant donné que je ne cours pas après le Fye/Kurogane, je ne vois pas de quel autre couple il pourrait être question à part celui que forment nos deux amoureux transis, j'ai nommé Sakura et Shaolan… De ce côté-là, tout restera du platonique. (malheureusement…T.T)

**Note **: Ce qui va suivre est en partie tiré des toutes premières pages de T.R.C, certains reconnaîtront sans doute la scène qui y est décrite… L'idée de ce texte m'est venue alors que je feuilletais le tome 1 à la recherche d'inspiration pour un dessin… et c'est finalement une fic qui a été faite ! En espérant que vous apprécierez ce petit one-shot sans prétention… Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**...Rêve...**_

Deux mains qui se rejoignent. Lentement. Timidement. Avec espoir. Tout autour, le noir. Tout autour, le froid. Tout autour, le vide.

Deux mains qui se rejoignent. Mais qui ne se touchent pas, alors que quelques centimètres seulement les séparent. Les doigts effleurent, étonnés, apeurés, effrayés, cette paroi invisible qui les isolent. Deux autres mains approchent à leur tour, palpent cette barrière, s'appuient, poussent, cherchent une issue comme leurs consœurs. Mais il n'y en a pas. La paroi est sans faille. Invisible, mais sans faille.

Chacune de leur côté, les mains s'arrêtent, s'alignent d'un commun accord, tel un être et son reflet. Elles cherchent le contact chaud, rassurant, tant désiré de l'autre, mais ne rencontrent que la paroi glacée et transparente du verre qui les séparent.

Un visage s'approche du mur, scrute l'autre visage, de l'autre côté. Le front posé sur cette paroi qu'il aimerait tant briser, il tente de croiser le regard de la jeune fille face à lui. Elle semble dire quelque chose, les yeux baissés. Il ne l'entend pas. Il lit simplement sur ses lèvres son nom à lui, chuchoté dans un mélange d'angoisse et de peur. Il parle à son tour, doucement, bien qu'il sache qu'elle ne puisse pas percevoir ce murmure si faible, si bas.

Elle lève pourtant la tête, plonge son regard émeraude dans ses yeux couleur d'ambre. Et le doux vert des pupilles de la jeune fille se voile soudain de larmes. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, tout comme lui. Mais elle sait que quelque chose va arriver. Quelque chose d'horrible, et d'inéluctable.

Elle sait qu'ils vont être séparés. Qu'il va disparaître de sa vue, pour toujours. Elle ne peut déjà plus l'entendre, elle ne peut déjà plus le toucher. Et dans quelques instants, elle ne pourra plus le voir. Et ses larmes coulent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle supplie ce mur cruel de s'ouvrir, de les laisser s'étreindre, de les laisser se parler une dernière fois, avant que tout finisse.

Lui retient avec peine ses propres larmes, mais ne s'avoue pas vaincu. Avec rage, il frappe désespérément la paroi de verre. Les pleurs, les supplications de la jeune fille ne font que renforcer sa colère, tandis qu'il s'acharne de ses poings sur le mur, jusqu'au sang. Ses appels, ses cris, ses hurlements se perdent dans le silence, le choc assourdi de ses coups inutiles résonnent dans le vide.

Alors que tout comme sa rage, il commence à faiblir, une intense lumière brille de l'autre côté du mur, derrière la jeune fille. Muet d'effarement, il voit des traits lumineux s'échapper de son dos, se rejoindre pour former deux immenses ailes éblouissantes. Elle, les joues trempées de larmes, secoue la tête, désorientée, ses suppliques mêlés de pleurs s'amplifiant, désespérées, alors que doucement, amoureusement, les ailes commencent à battre et la soulèvent. Terrifiée, elle le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux, implore son aide tandis qu'elle s'éloigne du mur. Ses mains glissent, tentent de s'accrocher à la surface lisse dans un sursaut d'espoir pour rester près de lui.

Plaqué contre le mur, il la regarde s'élever, frappe une dernière fois la paroi alors que ses mains à elle quittent le verre contre leur gré. Impuissant, incapable de dire un mot, il fixe la jeune fille emmenée au loin par ses ailes de lumière. A travers ses larmes, elle l'appelle une ultime fois dans un long cri muet, la main tendue vers lui. Alors qu'elle va disparaître dans les ténèbres, il parvient enfin, tremblant, à déchirer ce silence oppressant qui l'engloutit.

_**« Sakuraaaaa ! »**_

- Sakura !

Dans un sursaut, il se réveille, assis dans son lit, le bras tendu devant lui comme pour rattraper quelque chose. Haletant, il promène un regard désorienté sur ce qui l'entoure. Plus de vide silencieux, plus de ténèbres insondables. Juste une pièce sombre mais accueillante, éclairée par un rayon de lune filtrant par une fenêtre à proximité. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de réaliser que tout ce qu'il vient de voir n'est qu'un rêve.

Tentant de ramener à un rythme normal son souffle saccadé, il veut se prendre le visage entre ses mains, et reste figé en sentant un liquide tiède sur ses joues. Il réalise alors qu'il pleure. Ou tout du moins, qu'il a pleuré pendant son cauchemar. Ayant retrouvé son calme, Shaolan examine de plus près les personnes endormies près de lui, craignant que s'il était suffisamment bouleversé pour pleurer, il avait peut-être aussi réveiller quelqu'un avec ses cris.

Mais mises à part les respirations calmes et régulières qu'il perçoit dans la pièce, il n'entend rien d'autre. Pas une voix pour demander ce qui se passe, pas un seul grognement réprobateur d'un dormeur réveillé en sursaut. « Encore heureux », songe Shaolan en essuyant furtivement ses larmes. Il ne tient pas à ce qu'on le voit ainsi.

Il regarde brièvement Fye couché un peu plus loin, ses cheveux couleur paille reflétant les pâles rayons d'argent de la lune. Un imperceptible sourire, seule trace de ses grands attitudes enthousiastes habituelles, étire ses lèvres, mais il y a quelque chose de mystérieux, de nostalgique sur son visage. Un peu de tristesse aussi. Peut-être rêve-t-il également.

Près de la fenêtre, assis contre le mur comme s'il allait à tout instant se lever, Kurogane ronfle légèrement, la bouche entrouverte. Une petite boule blanche dort, pelotonnée dans son cou, ses grandes oreilles frémissant de temps à autre, arrachant parfois une grimace au ninja assoupi. Visiblement, même au pays des songes, Mokona semble prendre un certain amusement à embêter son Kuro-chan préféré.

Shaolan a un petit sourire, puis baisse les yeux vers la personne la plus proche de lui. Une jeune fille profondément endormie, ses cheveux bruns et or éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Couchée sur le côté, Shaolan peut voir son visage aux traits fins et détendus par le sommeil. Un court instant, il hésite à écarter avec tendresse une mèche brune tombée devant ces paupières fermées, mais finalement n'en fait rien. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne se permet plus ce genre de familiarités avec Sakura. En fait, il n'avait jamais osé, même du temps où elle le reconnaissait encore. Elle avait beau être Sakura-chan, son amie d'enfance, elle était aussi Sakura-hime, la princesse du pays de Clow, l'héritière du trône.

Il réprime un soupir, et se remémore son rêve tout en la scrutant du regard. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait un tel songe, il l'a déjà rêvé plusieurs fois, sans qu'un seul détail n'en soit changé… Mais depuis quand ? Ca, il ne le sait plus. Peut-être depuis qu'il a quitté la république de Hanshin avec tous ses amis… Sa mémoire lui joue des tours. Il a parfois même l'impression d'avoir fait ce rêve bien avant que son voyage à la recherche des plumes de Sakura ne commence… Mais il n'en est pas sûr, d'autant plus qu'un tel rêve l'aurait énormément inquiété à l'époque.

Maintenant, ce songe, aussi étrange soit-il, ne l'effraie plus qu'à moitié. Après tout, en y réfléchissant bien, c'est une autre façon de représenter la disparition de l'âme de Sakura… et leur séparation. Ce rêve symboliserait quelque chose de déjà vécu.

D'un autre côté… il pourrait également avertir d'un avenir bien plus sombre encore qu'il ne peut l'imaginer. Peut-être que le pire n'est pas encore arrivé… peut-être que Sakura va prochainement disparaître de sa vie, cette fois-ci définitivement ? Emportée par ces ailes… ces ailes formées des plumes que lui, il cherche par tous les moyens à retrouver ? Et si ce songe était là pour le prévenir de ne **_pas_** continuer sa quête ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit cependant par serrer les poings d'un air décidé. Non, quoi qu'il arrive, il fera tout pour sauver la mémoire de Sakura. Peu importe qu'elle ne le reconnaisse plus jamais, il ira jusqu'au bout de sa quête, celle de la protéger et de lui rendre son âme. Parce qu'il l'a promis… mais surtout parce qu'il l'aime. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il contemple encore quelques instants la jeune fille, puis se rallonge et ne tarde pas à se rendormir, apaisé. Peu de temps après, alors que son souffle a repris le rythme régulier du sommeil, Sakura ouvre prudemment les yeux, inquiète. Voilà déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle ne dort plus, réveillée par ce qui lui a semblé être un cri de Shaolan. Elle a senti qu'il l'avait observé pendant longtemps, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle a fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Peut-être par respect pour lui…

Ses yeux émeraude observent timidement le visage de l'adolescent. C'est étrange… Elle ne le connaît pas vraiment, pas intimement, mais pourtant, quand elle le voit, elle a comme une drôle de sensation. Juste là, au fond du cœur. Quand elle croise son regard, quand il sourit, quand il lui parle, elle se sent à la fois un peu effrayée… et heureuse. Quand il a l'air triste, en colère, ou quand il est blessé, son cœur se serre, et parfois même, elle a envie de pleurer…

Mais pourquoi de tels sentiments ? C'est comme ça depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'ils voyagent ensemble… Shaolan… ou plutôt, « Mr Shaolan », lui a dit qu'elle était une princesse, qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, et qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider à la retrouver. C'est courageux de sa part, il prend tant de risques pour elle… Mais elle ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi. Malgré ses efforts, elle n'arrive pas à identifier Shaolan comme quelqu'un qu'elle connaît, qu'elle a connu. Alors s'ils ne se connaissent pas, pourquoi l'aide-t-il autant ?

S'ils ne connaissent pas, pourquoi ressent-elle ces choses si étranges pour lui, de la tristesse quand il semble désespéré, de la peur quand il se bat, de la joie quand il sourit ?

Tant de questions… Et comme toujours, quand elle s'interroge sur ce sujet si mystérieux qu'est celui du jeune homme, une étrange torpeur l'envahit. Ses paupières se font lourdes, elle n'arrive plus à garder les yeux ouverts, comme si on la dissuadait de chercher plus longtemps des réponses à ses interrogations.

Alors qu'elle se laisse envahir par les ténèbres du sommeil, une dernière chose lui revient à l'esprit : ce rêve…

« Ce rêve où il y a Mr Shaolan qui m'appelle… Il fait tout pour me rejoindre, alors que moi je m'éloigne de lui, même si je ne veux pas… Ce rêve, j'ai l'impression que nous l'avons fait en même temps… Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ? »

_« Dans ce rêve… j'ai l'impression de le connaître… »_

* * *

« Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas » a-t-on dit un jour… Le bon sens est une chose, les sentiments une autre. La tête et le coeur s'opposent si souvent en un être, mais la magie peut-elle réellement changer cet ordre ?

Un même rêve… un même sentiment ? Qui sait ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on perd la mémoire, qu'on oublie irrémédiablement ce que l'on ressent pour l'être aimé… Tout du moins, je l'espère.

En tout cas, je suis sûre d'une chose : _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_ est une histoire qui est loin d'être finie… Et vous ?


End file.
